


Wraith was in for a shock PART 2 (NSFW,short)

by not_salty_wraith_main



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Good Wingman Wraith | Renee Blasey, Hair Kink, Hardcore, Intense, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long Hair, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_salty_wraith_main/pseuds/not_salty_wraith_main
Summary: Part 2 of Wraith was in for a shock.A continuation of the first story Wraith was in for a shock, after the ending of part 1, the girls continue things but get a little spicier ;0
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Wraith was in for a shock PART 2 (NSFW,short)

Natalie skipped to the dorm pulling Renee by her arm. Renee swung her around and pressed Natalie against the wall, kissing her passionately. They stumble onto the floor of Renee's dorm not taking a breath at all and continue burying their tongues in each others mouths. Renee kicked the door closed and began stripping Natalie of her clothing, as Natalie did the same. The young girl called out in a lustful voice.  
"Oh Renee, dominate me!" Renee began vigorously gyrating her hips on Natalie's sensitive area as she slapped her across her face with her leather glove. Renee got up and dragged Natalie across the floor and grabbed her scarf, Natalie looking up at her with dirty eyes, Renee tied her to a bed post. Renee sticks one finger into Natalie's vagina, making her moan loudly. Renee grunts, as she starts to get wetter and wetter, she grows an idea.  
The void specialist begins creating a tear into the void with the speed of her finger moving in and out of Natalie. Natalie groans in pain and pleasure with the cold and tingly feeling of a thousand voices thrashing at her. Natalie almost reaches her climax, but when Renee senses it, she stops what she is doing to preserve the intimacy.   
"Nuh uh, not so fast frenchie" said Renee one arm on the bed post positioning her over Natalie peering down at her baby face with deviousness. She bit down on her bottom lip as she forced Natalie's mouth onto her wet cunt and started thrusting her hips lightly to enhance the sensation. Natalie spat then gurgled back up Renee's discharge all while fingering herself. Natalie took charge now, kissing Renee forcibly and almost shoving her fist into Renee making her moan so loudly that it echoes in Natalie's mouth.   
"You're mine, Natalie, just know that." Said Renee after rolling Natalie over and positioning herself into a trib pose.   
"You may be stronger, but I am smarter." remarked Natalie, then winking. Natalie immediately after shoves a device into both of the girl's holes, and then turns it on sending a current through them. It forces the girls to thrust onto each other and almost climax immediately, and as they climax in sync the device sends sparks flying through the air.  
"Fuck, that was kinky, you really know your stuff" cried Renee  
"I have another idea to make it even hotter." said Natalie. She reaches for Renee's hair and undoes her bun and lets her silky raven hair fall down. Renee's instincts kick in as she grabs Natalie's hand to force it away, but instead ends up putting Natalie's fingers into her mouth and moaning as she rides Natalie up and down and smacks her ass briskly. Her hair covering her face makes her look sadistic but incredibly horny. Natalie reaches into Renee's bag next to her as Renee rides her, and pulls out a strap-on. Renee takes it from Natalie and starts putting it in, starting with the vibrator and movement motor going into Renee, and the dildo being inserted into Natalie, they both cry out as Renee starts violently fucking Natalie missionary style until both of their vagina's turn red. They interlock their hands and cry out as they convulse with ecstacy. Natalie pushes Renee over onto the floor and kisses her, still having their hands together.  
"I love you Nat." Says Renee as she stares into Natalie's eyes.   
"I love you no less than the grass is green and the sky is blue." Says Natalie stroking her hand through Renee's hair.  
Although the girls get wild during intimacy, they still show their affection softly.


End file.
